Salmon Mystery
by XxyoshixanimexX
Summary: A recent death has left the Heartfilia family torn. Lucy doesn't exactly know what to do, that is until a salmon mystery appears. Lucy doesn't quite know what too think, and ends up getting into more trouble than what she thinks it's worth. Natsu doesn't quite know why he approached Lucy, but he does know that he loves her. Now knowing to do, he will do anything to have her as his.


I look down at the intimidating problem in front of my. I'm a junior in high school taking advanced calculus. With the elaborate assembly of signs and symbols wracking at my brain I felt somewhat helpless. This morning was bad enough. However, little did I know, a new kind of problem would arise sometime soon…

…

"Mom, this can't be real!" I cried, covering my ears with my hands. "Th-they couldn't've died, please tell me this is a cruel joke!" I just sat there, uncontrollable waves of shaking and tears taking over my body. My hands were covering my face, periodically wiping my tears.

"Lucy," my mom paused, biting her lip in attempt to hold back tears. Her effort to hold it back failed as she caved in. "Lucy, I wish I could wake up, this has to be a nightmare, right!?"

I shakily looked up at my mother, my heart breaking as her cries rang throughout the mansion. Echoing along the corridors and back in a never-ending cycle of weeping. The cruel fate of life as struck its next victim, the Heartfilia family. It took away Layla's only link to her family, her brother.

"Are you alright to go to school?" she asked me, looking at my drenched face sympathetically. "Such an idiotic question, you don't have to go to school. Time and thinking is what you need, isn't it? It's what I need."

"No, I can go," I told her, wiping my tears. "Right now I think the support of my friends is the best thing. Plus, exams are coming up, I can't delay them."

"Alright then, I love you Lucy, I love you so much." Her look reassured my doubts and sadness, I knew I could make it through the day. "Now, if you're up for it, get ready for school."

I got up from my seat by the kitchen table to go to my room. I got dressed in the usual school uniform and looked at myself in the large profile mirror. My eyes were puffy and my whole face was red and wet with dried tears.

"To get through today, I guess I'm just going to have to get through it with a cold attitude. Letting my emotions show would just result in tears." I whispered, averting my gaze from my pitiful reflection.

…

I had to somewhat struggle to keep my façade up. My throat began to burn to burn as I kept my tears in. The tension built up more and more, I just wanted to burst out crying so I could just get it out. I wish it hadn't happened, why did the madman do it? He was one of the only people who got me. Why I didn't wear makeup like all of the other girls. Why I didn't go all out in my outfits when I have "the body of a model". Suddenly I heard people coming closer.

"Lucy, don't shut us out." A scarlet girl said with a somewhat pained expression and a calm voice. She was followed by a few others consisting of Levy, Juvia, and Mira.

"I'm sorry, I-I just don't know how to deal with this." I apologized, choking on my words as the tears fought harder than before.

"Lucy, you can tell us anything, I'm just glad we know so that we can comfort you now." Levy empathized, landing a delicate hand on my shoulder, the beige sleeves of her uniform brushing mine.

"Lucy if there is anything you need, just ask and we'll get it at the snap of a finger. I know how much your mom means to you." Erza said, sitting down next to me, followed by Juvia and Mira.

"Juvia is worried for you, for I am sure you already know, but I really am." Juvia comforted.

"Th-thank you girls, and I rally- Wait, what about my mo-ther…" I asked, fear filling my face.

"Y-you mean you don't know?" Erza asked, taken aback. She may of just told her best friends one of the worst pieces of news she could of.

"Your mother was in a terrible car accident, she's alive, but hospitalized. How could you not know?" Levy asked.

"I-I don't know, why wouldn't I? At least she's alive, right? After my uncle, if she, I wouldn't be able to live!" I couldn't stop the tears as the burst out, loud sobs disturbing the nearly silent library.

…

On the other side of the large room sat a salmon haired somebody who couldn't stand the sight of someone in pain. As Lucy cried with her friends, he walked out, guilty for some unknown reason.

…

School was done, I got my homework finished, and I was just about to walk home. I still had to visit mother, but Capricorn had insisted that I walk straight home. My depressing thoughts were interrupted as I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I twirled around to face the person. "Eh, who are you?"

"Um hi, Lucy Heartfilia, right?" a boy with salmon colored hair asked.

I examined him. He was wearing the boys school uniform, a white muffler, had spikey messy salmon hair, onyx eyes, and fairly tall as well. I'm guessing a ladies man judging from his carefree somewhat attractive appearance.

"Um yeah, that's me, may I ask who _you_ are?" I politely asked the young man in front of me. He looked as though of my age, 17.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" he asked, his hand brushing through his mess of hair.

"Yeah, my exact thoughts, why are you here?" I questioned, starting to slowly walk away to no avail, for he started to follow me.

"I guess it's somewhat of a weird reason. So I guess that I kind of um, eavesdropped on your conversation with some friends. You looked really sad and depressed and I felt like I couldn't leave it at that." Natsu explained somewhat nervously.

"Questionable." I replied. Remembering my façade trick I looked away put on a straight face. "So, you eavesdrop first, then stalk, and now what? You kidnap me"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Natsu exclaimed, a truly confused look on his face.

"Because, that's just your weird personal habit," I theorized. "You overhear some things, stalk the person, become overly attached, then you just can't take it anymore so you kidnap them."

"I think you're taking this the wrong way…" the salmon laughed.

"Oh really, then how am I supposed to take it?" I asked him. I was becoming somewhat antsy, I wanted to leave. I really didn't need the sympathy of some random stranger who claims her wants to talk or whatever.

"I'm just someone who wants to talk with you, y'know? Make sure you're alright and all."

SEE! He's like some weird student psychologist, literally. He has nerve coming up to a random person like that though.

"Hello?" He asked, still following me home. Why am I still heading home? The logical thing to do would be to lead him away and make a break for it when he isn't paying attention!

"Huh, oh nothing, just ah-thinking," I told him. I spotted my street, but oddly didn't decide to turn another way.

"I bet you don't trust me," he started, looking at me somewhat disappointedly. "I'm okay with it though."

"Uh," before I could give him a proper response he continued.

"Just give me a chance one day though, 'kay?" He asked, smiling an unbelievably handsome grin. "Well, I've gotta go, some kind of family dinner with cousins, bye!"

"Bye," I whispered, watching him jog off to another street, disappearing behind a fence.

I started to walk the rest of the way home alone. I felt alone. Somehow it was nice having Natsu around, I think I can tolerate him.

As I neared how country mansion, I started to think of how we lived on a street in the middle of the city, but our house is on the outskirts of town.

…

"Hello Mistress," Virgo greeted as I walked through the front door. "I've made some crepes. Oh, and the other spirits took the night off."

"I see," I told her.

I sat down and started to eat the strawberry crepe in front of my. I couldn't help but to think about mother.

"Are you done with your schoolwork, Mistress?" She asked.

"A bit of English, but not much." I answered, finishing the last of the crepe.

"Alright, I have orders to send you to do your homework. Remember, bedtime no later than ten-o-clock or punishment, Mistress!" She called, as I was about to enter the spiraling stairs to my room.

As I entered my room all I could think about was that Natsu guy and my uncle and my mom and, well, everything it seems. It was all jumbled and I couldn't concentrate. To clear my mind I decided to take a bath, and it seemed to work. I felt more relaxed and started to think positively. As I got out I wrapped a towel around my body.

Brushing my hair I hear small clicks of something hitting glass. I looked out the door and caught glimpses of something close to pebbles repeatedly hitting my glass balcony door.

"Eh, what was that?" I asked, slowly nearing the sliding door. It was pitch black out, ten-thirty at night.

"LUCY!" I heard a loud whisper.

I gulped and looked down, and there he was. Natsu was outside of the estate in our large yard, in front of my window. This was almost too weird.

"Lucy, hello?" He asked, waving at me.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed a whisper. I was fearful of Virgo finding out about his, then enraged at him for invading my privacy, well, somewhat.

"Um, not much, can I come in?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Why?" I asked, peering at him in the dark surroundings.

"Please?" he asked hopefully. He looked somewhat scared and looked behind as though something, or someone, would be there.

"Uh, this isn't the best of times, but," I paused, "fine." I gave in. The worst that could happen is that I get murdered, right? Okay so, that's actually pretty bad. But he seems nice!

"Should I just climb up this thing?" he questioned, pointing to a wooden structure that was up against the walls holding plants.

"Just don't break anything…" I told him hesitantly. I was tense, if Aquarius found out, I would be done for!

"Alright, I'm coming up!" he smiled, looking back to the dark one more time.

I observed him as he quickly scaled the wooden panes. I looked back at my door to make sure that no one was entering. Then I remembered I was still in a towel and felt my cheeks heat up as he was almost all the way to my balcony.

As he finally got to the top he looked at my somewhat gratefully. I looked back at him somewhat embarrassed, soon averting my gaze to floor.

"Thanks," he whispered. I felt my heart pound as he spoke. "I mean it. And I'm guessing that I'm not supposed to be here, and if I got found out, you'd be dead?"

"Uh, yeah," I laughed, brushing my wet hair behind my ear anxiously.

"I guess I owe you an explanation for being here, knowing where you live, etcetera." he laughed, pulling on his white muffler. Obviously he's noticed my towel.

Oh yes you do.

A/N

Wattpad: So I am very sorry for the terrible first version of this chapter! So many errors…

But this one is better, I swear!

Anyways, thanks for reading!

: Sooo. I am also sorry for the first version of this… You literally couldn't properly read it. I copied and pasted it from Wattpad and obviously that was a bad idea! But yeah, stuff happened to it and so I decided to rewrite it for you guys and also it had SO MANY MISTAKES! But yeah! Thanks to the one follower that actually followed the story! (It was up for weeks and I didn't know how messed up the chapter was…. It was taking about fonts and stuff and then like one line of the story… Repeating over and over…)

P.S. It took me over an hour to rewrite this and also the story was up for like 72 days without me knowing of its deformity? How could I let that happen...

Love you all!


End file.
